Vortex of What She Caused
by Victorisham
Summary: A strange girl saves Yuna from a fall, and joins the Gullwings.Is she really all she's cracked up to be? R and R, please.
1. Enter Riyu

New Member

Ch. 1 Appearances

She was nothing, floating in an abyss of torn memories and dreams, tossed by the visions she used to have, and throttled by the hearts that she had shattered. She felt nothing, but saw everything. She was floating in a vortex of what she had caused.

She, all the sudden, was.

It was a typical day for the Gullwings. Shira was typing on his computer, Paine was leaning against a wall, and Rikku was chatting with Buddy.

Yuna was on the deck, near the edge, looking down at the passing clouds, each forming their own shape. She sighed, laying back and looking at the sky, the wind ruffling her short brown hair, her eyes content and endangering.

Suddenly, a blast of suddenly strong wind pushed her over the edge of the airship, and with nothing to hold on to, she screamed as she fell through the layers of clouds towards who knows where….

She was alive, lying down in a bed of vines with a fur blanket covering her body. She still had her clothes on, thankfully. She sat up, brushing a strand of grey-black hair behind her curved ear, recognizing this place all too well.

This was Herile, Place of the Forgotten, Silent Guardian of the Foretold, and Home of the Unwelcome. She was forgotten and unwelcome in many ways, so she belonged here.

Her name was Riyu.

She had star-white hair with two grey-black streaks in the front. Her hair was about waist-length, but up in a style similar to Rikku's, only her headband was pure black. Her face was like Paine's, only with black eyes. She had the shirt of Yuna's in gunner mode, and the skirt of Paine in trainer mode, only all black. Her overall skin tone was of Paine's.

She bore an amazing resemblance to Paine all the way.

Riyu walked out of the nurse room she was kept in, and looked up in the sky, looking at the familiar grey clouds of her home. Yes, she was born here. Herile was her home; she was one of the Four Guardians of the Realm of Shattered Hopes. She let out a small gasp as a girl with short brown hair, a shirt similar to her's, and a half of a skirt that was white and blue. ((A/N Yuna.)) She ran forward to catch the girl, successfully doing so.

Yuna groaned as she opened her eyes, looking at the face of some one she did not know. Riyu smiled an unwelcoming smile of a devilish mastermind with no good intentions back at Yuna, and then Yuna sort of rolled out of Riyu's arms and on to the ground where she got up, looking at Riyu awkwardly.

"Umm…thanks, I guess…"

Yuna said, smiling a little at Riyu. Riyu nodded a 'no problem', and then leaned against the vine-entwined wall of her home, waiting for the awkward silence to end.

Brother could here Yuna's scream from a mile away, so he instantly followed the scream, wanting to save Yuna. They finally approached Herila, the Isle in the Sky, then Buddy spotted Yuna.


	2. Shocking News

A/N: This is my fiction piece that just came to my mind after having rented the FF X-2 game for just a few days. Flames are welcome, for this doesn't mean much to me.

Ch. 2

New Member

The Gullwings' ships hovered near Riyu's home, waiting for Yuna to get on the ship.

"Yuna static noises are you more static ok?"

Brother asked through the earphone, his accented voice lined with worry for Yuna. Yuna turned away form Riyu to say back to the Gullwings,

"Yes, I'm ok, Brother."

She spoke, smiling, then added on,

"This strange girl sa-"

Riyu cut her off on the word 'saved' by saying,

"Hey, who ya talkin' to?"

She said in a voice like Paine's, only with a bit of Rikku's high accent. Yuna flinched as she heard Rikku's voice through the earphone,

"Hey!static who was static that who static just spoke? It static sounded like static Paine!"

Yuna rubbed her temples, answering Riyu's question first after she listened to the static-filled message. The altitude was probably messing up the radio-speaker frequency, like in Gagezet. She turned to Riyu, then answering,

"That was the team I'm in, the Gullwings. We're sphere hunters, going from place to place to find spheres about Spira."

Riyu nodded,

"That sounds interestin' enough. Can I join?"

Yuna looked a little shocked at the sudden question, but then realized that the Gullwings could use a new member, and she was in this girl's debt, she having save her life. She sighed and nodded.

"I'm Riyu, by the way."

Riyu told her as Yuna conducted a message in her mind, then spoke into the earphone,

"As I was saying, this strange girl named Riyu saved me from a probably quick death. Gullwings, we have a new member."

In the ship, Riyu was greeted with welcome. To Riyu, this was sort of like running away, but this was a good type of running away; she was going to become a new person in this 'sphere-hunting' life. She was still one of the Four Guardians, but she would bring the job along with her.

Riyu grew to know everyone on the ship well, Shira taking notice of Riyu's resemblance to Paine. Shira searched up on family trees; then learned shocking news.

Riyu and Paine, along with Yuna and Rikku, were hanging around the bar, all chatting except for Paine, when suddenly, Shira walked into the room. Riyu whizzed around on her bar stool,

"Hey, whazzup whiz-kid?"

Riyu asked. Whiz-kid was Riyu's nickname for Shira.

"Apparently, Riyu, you have a sister."

"Who?"

"Paine."

Rikku ad Yuna stopped chatting, and even Barkeep looked up from his work, wide-eyed.

"Paine!"

Riyu, Yuna and Rikku cried out in unison. They all knew that Paine bore resemblance to Riyu, but sisters? The mere thought of it seemed odd. Paine, herself, looked shocked. Riyu hadn't known that joining this sphere-hunting business would re-unite her with the sister that she never knew. Riyu stood up and muttered,

"I want a nap…"

And before anyone could stop her, she walked up to the beds and lay down, her head swimming with thoughts as she closed her eyes, soon drifting into a sleep as the others talked about her near the bar….


	3. Rikku's Hurt

A/N- YAY! I got reviews! And they're GOOD REVIEWS! SQUEEEE! Anyway, reading those made me write another chapter. Hope you like it!

Ch. 3

YRPR

They were no longer the YRP. They were the YRPR.

After getting over the shock that Paine was Riyu's sister, Riyu and Paine grew to know each other more and more. The world of sphere-hunting was quiet; the last sphere they had found was at Bevelle, and even then, it wasn't very exciting. That was two weeks ago; one week before Riyu joined the team. They found it very hard to believe they were going to find another sphere soon. All they could do was wait.

But then, one day, the familiar alarm rang through the ship. All of the Gullwing members went to their stations; crowding around Buddy. Buddy leaned back in his chair, grinning as he did so,

"Another hot spot, in Thunder Plains. You better toughen up, guys; Thunder Plains isn't the place to be week in."

Brother called out as they heated up the engine,

"Viva la Thunder Plains!"

And they went off.

The Thunder plains were as stormy as usual, great white bolts of lightning streaking across the sky. The sphere was said to be at the northern parts of the plains, less dangerous than the other parts. Riyu was carrying a large pack with all the tent supplies, food, and other things that were needed to survive for a few days here. Riyu had never been here, nor did she have a fear of lightning. Quite the opposite, actually.

"OOOOO!"

Seemed like Riyu's first remark when they appeared there. They walked on a bit before they decided to pitch a tent; it was already near nighttime, but with the clouds always obscuring the sun, it was hard to tell here.

Yuna lit a fire, boiling some food over it, humming to herself quietly. Rikku and Riyu were exploring the plains, and Paine was just watching the clouds move in the sky. Life was peaceful.

Suddenly, a shout came from somewhere. Riyu ran forward, carrying Rikku in her arms. Rikku had a large, deep gash on her arm, bleeding lots. Yuna leapt up, dropped the pot of food on the ground, and ran forward to them as Riyu placed Rikku on the ground. Rikku was groaning in agony as Yuna and Paine wrapped a bandage around the wound, applying pressure on it so it would stop bleeding. Even in there futile attempts, the bandage was soon drenched a crimson red, so they added another layer of bandages on it.

Yuna tuned into the radio,

"Brother! Rikku's hurt! By a fiend, I think it was. I just hope it wasn't poisonous…"

She added, frowning at the thought. Rikku couldn't die. She couldn't. Yuna couldn't survive without her. Yuna cried silent tears.

"I will be right there!"

Brother shouted through the earphone. In a few minutes, a floating bed came rolling up to them.

"Buddy wouldn't let me go down, so here's a bed!"

Brother added. Yuna, Paine and Riyu lifted up Rikku and put her up on the bed. The bed floated up to the airship in the sky…


End file.
